


Cereal monogamy *oh my god they were quarantined*

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Quarantine, Self-Doubt, Short, Swearing, o my god they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Just some stupid fluff with a hinch of crushing self-doubt and the strangness of being adult. also because Covid-19 we are now stuck with this prompt and honestly why not
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 84





	Cereal monogamy *oh my god they were quarantined*

"I know that you think you can never get sick but the moon is 3 weeks away and if I can remember correctly it was the same for your flu of 1974", Sirius eyes were locked with his boyfriend's.  
Remus groaned in annoyance. Sirius was standing in their hallway, blocking him from the entrance door.  
"Didn't you plan to stay with James? I can distinctly remember you saying if you ever have to be quarantined you will choose whoever can attend to your needs. And both of you know I will not cook!" 

"We were 16 when I said that, I was pining after you like a horny mutt and it was code for blowjobs", Sirius was yelling at this point. He tend to do that whenever he got to frustrated with Remus. Ever since they had moved in together there had been a lot of yelling. The young werewolf just seemed to be a constant source of frustration.

"We are not in teenagers anymore you can't be so reckless with your health."

"Sirius... So far I survived well enough. Just go stay with James and Lily, I will be fine". But Sirius was not moving. "Even if I wanted, I can't"  
There is was, Remus thought, he wasn't the reason why Sirius stayed, not really and he wondered again why this gorgeous young wizard even put up with him. 

"James did the tests, he is still is immune to dragon pox from when his parents had it, you know". Sirius' eyes clouded with first tears. The death of his choosen parents was still a sore topic he tried to avoid.

Without thinking about it, Remus stepped forward, they have lived through so much, barely being one day apart since they were teenagers. But now he was not sure about it anymore. Adult life left almost no time for themselves and everything was moving so fast. They had grown distant and it was his fault. With this though in mind, he stopped his movement immediately.

"They will not take any risks with Lily being pregnant and they shouldn't", Sirius blinked away the tears that had dwelled up in his storm blue eyes.

"Please Remus, don't go". Remus tried to look away, it was vulnerable moments like this when Sirius was the most beautiful. He always had been and it was the reason why Remus was avoiding him. All he wanted to do, was to bridge the gap between them and hold him, tell him everything would be ok. But he was afraid of what Sirius might say, would he stop him? Would he finally tell him that he had enough? 

"You know I just can lift you up and walk straight through that door".

"Why would you even do that? You know that dragon pox can kill you in one week - no werewolf powers to safe you". Sirius was not in the mood of playing nice, he was annoyed and everything about him yelled fierce gryffindor.  
Remus heart sped up, actually this were the moments when Sirius was the most beautiful. His aura was static with magic, his long black hair almost moving in this electric energy.  
"Well? What?"

"I ate your cereal", Remus almost inaudible mouth the words.  
"what?"  
"I ate your cereal, okay? I ate the cereal that says 'Remus keep out this is mine and I swear I will kill you'. The package was even charmed to bite my fingers of but i figured out the trick with the tickling and I eat it. All of it"  
"What?", Sirius voice was cracking.  
"I know I am sorry and now with the quarantine I thought I'm going to get you a new package before you notice..."

Sirius had apparatently found his voice again because: "Remus John Lupin you fucking Moron! You want to go out in a dragon pox epidemic because you eat my fucking cereal? Are you completely mental?"

"I know you only eat it when you are stressed sooo... "

Remus exhaled, suddenly there were arms around his tall form, his boyfriend's smaller body pressed against his in a tight embrace. It felt so good. How long had it been since they had hugged like this? Days, weeks, months? He placed a kiss on top of his boyfriend's head. "I am sorry I am such a git. I just get stuck in my head..."

He could feel Sirius smile against his chest: "You really think that this is a new development? Moony, seriously? When we were 16 we didn't speak for one month because you were working on the map and you didn't even notice. Last year you almost missed James wedding ceremony because you were reading a 'thrilling' book on ancient curse breaking in the cloak room". 

Remus automatically pressed his eyes shut in remembering this low moment in his bibliophilia. "I am sorry, Sirius. Honestly, I don't even know how you put up with me".

Stromy grey eyes gasped at him in disbelieve: "I used our kitchen as a bike workshop for one year and it didn't even bother you! Sometimes I am literally a dog!"  
Remus exhaled, "you know I am a werewolf".  
Sirius mouthed his words back to him: "... and what a werewolf you are. Moony loves me even more! Last time he hunted me rabbit. It was so romantic"

This was the moments when Sirius was most beautiful. When he was mocking Remus, drawing him from the depts of his mind and getting him back to see what he already had. "what did you say about blowjobs?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy about every comment and kudo i get, honestly its almost depressing how much they mean to me. find me on instagram @wolfstars_ and on tumblr @girlwithacrown.


End file.
